My Collection
by miniwoo
Summary: A collection of one-shots.  No one particular theme just whims of my fancy or crazy unshakable ideas.  4th chap. is a rewrite of the last chapter of my other fic Reunion.  Explanation inside, let me know which you like better.
1. Title Page

This will be a collection of one-shots. Even though I've said that one-shots aren't my favorites, I have come to appreciate and understand them a bit more.

I feel like my time on this site will be drawing to a close soon. Already I find barely any time to update properly. So, I have decided to keep a collection of one-shots for times when crazy ideas come to mind that I can't shake off.

Rest assured that I will finish the fics I have already started. I will most likely not be writing multi-chap. fics once those are done. Although, I do have two more in the back of my mind. Those will either come out as one-shots or if I find the time I will put them up as originally intended and then those will be the last. Then again, you never know how things will turn out.

There will most likely not be any two-shots here or multi-part one-shots so, if anyone out there likes any of my ideas and wants to run with it, then feel free to do so. Expand on the story, do a prequel or a sequel, or another prospective, what ever you like. All I ask is that you give credit and let me know. I just love the writers here.

Reviews are always appreciated so don't be shy.

The next chapter is the first story of this collection, I hope you all enjoy!

(Oh, I may as well get this over with. WARNING: All fics will probably contain mature themes/situations, and foul language, that's swearing and lemons. DISCLAIMER: Do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Although I wish I was making money, I am sadly not.)


	2. Papa's Little Girl

This was inspired by DarkHeartMistress' The Problem With Revenge and KenSan1900's Average. I'd like to think I put my own little twist on any of the similar themes you may pick up on and I'm pretty sure that the endings will be completely different (as I eagerly await the next chapter of those fics.) I encourage you all to check them out if you haven't already. There will be surprises here and you may wonder about things as you read but maybe you'll pick up on the clues as you go along so that the end won't be so shocking. I though a bit on how people may take this but decided to go with what I wanted anyway.

* * *

"Mmmm...Kenshin." The young woman moaned from the workings of the man above her.

"Kaoru." He whispered into her ear as he moved slowly inside of her. "Kaoru, god I love you so damn much. You feel so good."

"Ahhh, Kenshin, don't stop."

"No, I'll never stop."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short time later the two lovers lay spent, legs entangled, holding onto each other like their lives depended on it.

"Kaoru, you were amazing, so beautiful."

The young woman blushed. She should have been used to this by now. After three years with this man's incessant worship of her body he could still make her blush.

"Ne, Kenshin?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" She asked tilting her head up to look at him. She could see his sharp features in the glow of the moonlight and couldn't help but run her fingers along his scarred cheek.

He leaned into her touch.

"Aa, I do, but it shouldn't be a full day. I'll be home early."

Silence ensued. The two lay blissfully together trying not to think of what tomorrow would bring.

He broke the silence just as she was about to fall asleep.

"Kaoru?" He asked while nuzzling her neck.

She sighed a response.

"Do you trust me Kaoru?" He whispered to her laying kisses gently along her collar bone.

"What kind of question is that?" He had her attention now though she chose to hide behind her sleepiness.

"Just...You know I love you more than life itself and I want to protect you from everything. I want to keep you sheltered from the dangers of this world and make sure that you never lose the beautiful smile that I love so much." He was starting to sound desperate.

"Aa, Kenshin. I know but I don't understand." She yawned lazily.

"I'm concerned for you Koi. Your uncle..."

Now he had her attention and she turned to him fully.

"What about my uncle?" She asked unsure of what to expect by the way Kenshin seemed to be acting. Though she didn't need to ask which uncle he was talking about. It was always the same one.

"Just answer me. Do you trust me?" He spoke demanding.

Kaoru sat straight up and out of Kenshin's tightening grip.

With a little frustration in her tone she said,"Of course I trust you Kenshin. I trust you with my life. If I didn't I would not be here with you now or at all for that matter."

She looked straight at him accusingly,"Do you seriously think that I would have let you integrate yourself so fully into my life, given so much of myself to you, and allow you into my bedroom and heart so thoroughly if I did not trust you!"

He shrunk back a little, his Kaoru was always just a bit intimidating when she was so sure of her convictions.

"I don't know what this is about or why your bringing this up now Kenshin, but I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." She said with a yawn.

Her uncle was always a sore spot for Kenshin. They never met but when others were around there was never an end to the comments of how close he and Kaoru were and what a steady presence he was in Kaoru's life. Of course a person like Kenshin might get jealous and maybe even feel a little inferior causing him to do everything possible to remedy that, even developing caveman complexes. It didn't help that Kenshin knew that her uncle was only two years older than Kaoru. So perverted thoughts of incest would wind their way into his overactive male mind.

She turned over on her side facing away from Kenshin and plopped back down on the bed in a huff.

A moment later she felt strong arms wrap around her pulling her to spoon against her lover's solid chest.

He kissed the back of her shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry Koi. I'm just concerned for you. I love you more than anything and I don't want you to be disappointed later. My company has done research and I do not think your uncle is all that he seems. I just don't want you to be hurt when the truth comes out."

She answered with a snore.

He chuckled and held her tighter before falling asleep himself. Little did he know that Kaoru was wide awake and thinking about the implications of Kenshin's concerns.

The next morning went by like any other. Kenshin went off to work as he said and Kaoru went to her morning training session using the daisho Kenshin always thought was a decorative piece above their fireplace.

True to his word, Kenshin returned early.

While Kaoru was making herself a late lunch she heard Kenshin unlocking the door. She went to greet him. What she saw had her worried. He looked more than a little ragged and sluggish.

"Kenshin! Baby, what's the matter? What happened?"

He just looked up at her like she was his lifeline. Peering into her eyes he couldn't help himself. He rushed right to her and enveloped her in a desperate hug.

"Kenshin?" She asked with concern.

"Just hold me please Kaoru."

She complied not knowing what else to do. He pulled her so tight it was almost suffocating. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him and gently rubbed up and down his back. She lay her head on his shoulder and took in the scent of white plums. Her eyes snapped open and she hugged him tighter.

He pulled away.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, today's work was more stressful than I thought."

Unsure of how to respond at the moment she just nodded.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Another nod.

Kaoru went back to her forgotten sandwich pondering the scent of another woman. A scent she had caught on his clothes before washing them but never on the man himself. She shook her head and smirked. He used to be so careful.

Not too much later the sun was starting to set thanks to daylight savings. By this time Kenshin had gotten out of the shower and dressed in that impeccable style that was his. With the glow of the setting sun in the background he pulled his Kaoru over to the balcony, got down on one knee, and proposed. Her suspicions were confirmed.

Eyes glittering with happy tears as they should she cried out, "Oh, Kenshin! Yes! Of course yes!"

He was elated. All of his efforts had paid off. All of his struggles. He would finally be able to pry her from the influence of her uncle and tuck her safely away.

He scooped her up and spun her around before kissing her with all the happiness he felt. They fell back into the apartment, hands grabbing desperately at each other when his phone rang.

He answered it gruffly, "WHAT!"

She watched his eyebrows furrow and then his face showed a devastating shock. Her face became a schooled expression of concern for her new fiance.

"I'll be right there." He spoke deadpanned into the phone.

"Kenshin? What's wrong? What happened?" She asked desperately.

He stopped gathering his things and looked at his beautiful woman and melted at her concern for him. Surely he was frightening her. He pulled her close.

"It's nothing too bad. I just have to go into work for a bit. One of our competitors is making a move on a project we've been bidding for. We have to brainstorm a new strategy. This is a very important client."

"Oh, okay." She smiled. "Go and do your best Kenshin. I know you'll figure something out. We can celebrate when you get back right?"

"Of course, we'll be able to celebrate for the rest of our lives. I promise when this is over, I'll take you away and we can have a pre-honeymoon, honeymoon." He said with a glint in his eyes, promising many things.

"Kenshin, you silly head, there's no such thing." She laughed childishly.

This was what he wanted to protect, her innocence.

"We'll make it a first then, right?"

She chuckled and nodded.

Now alone in her apartment, Kaoru sighed and started picking up the things that had fallen during their excitement.

She decided to call her best friend Misao to tell her the happy news.

"Moshi-moshi!" Came the energetic voice.

"He proposed!"

"Whoa! That's great! I can't believe your father finally let O..."

Kaoru cut off Misao's thought, "No Misao, Kenshin proposed."

"..."

"Misao?"

"Oh, that's wonderful?"

"Gee, thanks Misao." Kaoru responded to Misao's enthusiasm with a flat tone of her own. She moved about the apartment picking things up and dropping them where they belonged.

"Well, Congratulations! You did say yes right?"

"Of course I did, and thanks."

Kaoru moved to the bedroom to pick up after their activities the night before. They never were able to make all the way to the bed.

"Kaoru."

"Misao, I think today was the day and tonight will be the night."

"You'll be okay, won't you?"

"You know I will, I'll need you though, you are my safety."

"I know, just take care of you all right."

"Wait a minute?" Kaoru said aloud as she picked up her underwear that had been flung near Kenshin's closet and took a peek inside.

"What is it Kaoru?" Her friend was worried, Kaoru was never one to know normal people.

"I'm fine Misao. I'm going to uncle. I've found something I do not think I was supposed to find. In fifteen minutes spread the word. I'll call you later with hopefully happy news."

With that they hung up. Misao was a reliable friend and had been with her from the beginning-she knew what to do.

Kaoru pushed open the closet door fully and knelt down next to the tower of boxes that had toppled over no doubt from Kenshin's haste to get back to the office. She pulled out the boxes and reached to see if the item that had been there a week ago was still there.

As she thought, it wasn't. She sifted through the photos that scattered the floor of his closet. Pictures of her. Pictures from five years ago leading all the way up to the first year of her and Kenshin's relationship. They showed her with her friends, her with her uncle and even some of the progress she and Kenshin had made. Some of them were numbered. It looked as though it was a progression of her day. She was horrified.

Flipping over another box cover she saw folders inside. These were not construction or shipping proposals. They were dossiers of herself, her friends, her family, and a thick one of her uncle.

She skimmed through her uncle's folder, nothing surprising there. The information was nothing extraordinary and nothing that conflicted with her uncle's public image. She exhaled in relief. Then she grabbed her own folder. It contained her personal information from kindergarten through college and the beginnings of her career to the day of her meeting with Kenshin. What a fool. Who would keep this kind of information out in the open like this. Then again, it wasn't just out in the open.

She went back to the file:

Brothers, 2, older one missing for 7 years, presumably ran away due to conflicts with uncle. Youngest one-Yahiko, currently attending Eitoku Academy, co-captain of the kendo team, ranked third in his class...

Parents-DECEASED-this information seems to be false; find out truth

She did a double take at that. Who were these people that Kenshin worked for? Her eyes then caught the last page marked MISSION COMPLETE. Apparently his assignment was to get close to her and then what? She couldn't read the words as the markings covered them. However, it couldn't have been anything good if they had been together for three and a half years. That means this was a long term project and no one invested that much time if it wasn't important.

She grabbed the files and fled the apartment. Jumping into her car she headed straight to her uncle's office that was 20 minutes away.

At the high rise on the corner of 21st and 8th she double parked in front of the building and ran inside. Not bothering to check in at the desk she made her way around the corner to where her uncle's office was and burst through the doors.

He was there sitting at his desk, dressed in his crisp suit, talking on the phone. When the door slammed he looked up in shock.

She knew he wasn't surprised. He could read ki like no other. He knew she was there and that her ki was frantic, but he played his part as he should have, just as she did.

Blue eyes locking onto each other she burst into tears.

"Uncle Okita."

By the tone of her voice he knew what was coming. Quickly he spoke into the phone.

"One hour, I'll call back."

"Kaoru." He spoke gently and full of concern.

She fell right into his arms mumbling the about the contents of her findings.

He held her for a while, it had been so long but now was not the time to indulge.

"You need to go back. Try not to let him know you suspect anything. If there is a confrontation then try to hold out for an hour. He will not appear before that and I do like my head where it is."

She chuckled amidst the sniffles.

Okita continued, "I would not be forgiven if anything were to happen to you. I'll have Todo send you home. Has Misao been contacted?"

"Yes, I called her before I came here. I was speaking to her when I found the stuff."

He looked up and grunted.

"I wish you would have waited until you were on your way back."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. You still have your engagement present?" He asked as they stood from the ground.

She nodded, "Always where I can see them."

"Good, do not hesitate if things go awry."

"I won't, I'll be perfect."

"I'm sure you will, you are your father's daughter after all."

She smiled at that, "Aa."

Todo escorted her back to the apartment she shared with Kenshin. When the car pulled up to the front of the building they could feel an overwhelming presence.

Todo looked at her carefully, "Shall I escort you up?"

Kaoru took a deep breath and graced Todo with a small smile.

"No thank you. I'll be fine. I know what I have to do."

"Okay, Miss Kaoru, I hope to see you healthy and happy soon."

"Thank you, you will."

With that Kaoru made her way into the building and up the stairs to her apartment. As expected Kenshin was there, pacing the room, frantically dialing her number.

As soon as he saw her he went straight for her. She flinched when he stretched out his hands. He took a step back as if she were a fire burning too bright to touch. He had done the last thing he ever wanted to do to his Kaoru-he scared her.

"Kaoru." He spoke as if the world came crashing around him.

She schooled her face into something that showed how ultimately she had been betrayed driving the knife further into his heart.

"Kenshin. I don't think I need to tell you where I've been or what I've found." Her words got louder as she spoke.

"I don't see how it would be possible for you to know such things unless you were a crazy stalker or someone who was ASSIGNED TO KNOW!"

"Gods Kaoru don't do this, DON'T DO THIS!" He didn't know what to do, how to remedy the situation.

She slowly and discretely started making her way toward the fireplace.

"Don't do what Kenshin? Tell the truth! What is the truth?" Her voice became frantic.

"Is it that you were hired to get close to me or that you really are a a psycho stalker?"

"No Kaoru!"

"No what? Your not a stalker or I'm not your assignment, and that your are not already involved with someone else?"

His head shot up to stare at her in surprise.

"Don't you dare act surprised. You aren't as careful as you would like to believe."

He was still too shocked to respond. How did she know about...

"I've smelled the scent on you before. White plums. It has lingered on your clothes. I could smell faint traces before I washed your clothes. I told you before, I have a sense of smell like a wolf."

He noticeably grimaced at that comparison.

"What? Did I hit a nerve?" She was feeling smug now, caught in the emotions of everything that had been building up since last night.

"I thought it was just an office coworker who worked closely with you. I never suspected..." She sniffled hard to drive the knife in further. "Suspected that you were cheating on me until today. You came home and when you, you hugged me, I could smell her on your skin."

"Listen to me," He was getting desperate, she was getting too close to the truth and he didn't want to be made out as the bad guy. "It is true that I was assigned to get close to you."

She hiccuped and tears poured down her cheeks as they were supposed to. He made a move to grab her and pull her into an embrace but she stepped aside and moved almost to the front of the fireplace mantle before she let him capture her.

He squeezed tightly afraid to let her go.

"Shh, please, Kaoru please just hear me out. Yes, that much is true and yes I was married to someone else."

She pushed at him but he held tighter.

"This morning I went to get her to sign the final divorce papers, I don't love her, I LOVE YOU! Please understand, I didn't have a choice or a chance to do this before. Somewhere during all of this, I fell in love with you. I want to stay with you Kaoru. I'll take you away from here, away from the influence of your uncle and we can live happily together."

Wrong answer she thought. She pushed harder at him.

"What has this got to do with my uncle? I don't understand!"

"This is what I want to protect you from!" He shook her trying to knock some sense into her, "Kaoru, people are not always what they seem. Your uncle is not who you think he is!"

"Oh?" She said scornfully. Looking directly at him, accusation reflected in her gaze.

"And you are who you say you are...Battousai?"

He was stunned. How could she have guessed? He was very careful about that.

She took advantage of his state and wrenched herself out of his grasp.

"So what exactly was your assignment Battousai? Don't even think of denying the title-your reaction says it all. So? How does this sound? Get close to the old wolf's naive and stupid daughter. She has no friends to speak of and would probably be an easy target to get her to fall for you. Then try to get her to spill the beans on her lonely childhood and get as much information about her father and his organization as possible before eliminating her?"

"What! Kaoru!"

"Then what Kenshin!" She was near hysterics. "Am I to be some sort of trophy for you to hide from the world because no one else could possibly love me? The wolf's only daughter is sitting prettily in your pocket. That sounds just lovely!"

"God damn it Kaoru!" He stood and slammed his sheathed sword onto the coffee table splintering the piece of furniture.

She jumped back in shock.

"That is not it damn it! I love you! Why can't you understand that. It isn't that I think no one can love you, it's that I don't want anyone else to love you but me! I don't want to hide you away, I just want to protect your happiness! You are everything to me, I have meant every word I have said to you, every promise. Please Kaoru?"

He was a mess of a man at this moment.

She turned for a second and moved to the clock next to the fireplace and pulled out the gun from behind it. He looked at her curiously.

"How long have you known that was there?"

"Kenshin," she sat in front of him and held his face in her hands, "for someone who is supposedly the best assassin in the world you aren't as careful as you should be. I clean this apartment, of course I would notice something like this. I just figured you wanted extra protection around the apartment."

She kissed his forehead and then touched hers to his taking in the moment.

"When did you find out I was Battousai?"

"Just tonight. I'm not so naive Kenshin. I know what type of business my father ran and if you were assigned to get close to me..."

"Kao." Shush Kenshin. She placed her finger over his lips.

"If I was your assignment then I know what type of business you are in. The puzzle pieces just fit themselves together."

"Ran? So your father really is dead?"

Kaoru sighed.

"Do it Kenshin." She pressed the cool metal of the gun into his hand.

"What?" He pulled back and looked at her in confusion.

"Your assignment Kenshin, finish it."

He dropped the gun and stood abruptly putting distance between them.

"What the hell! NO WAY! Kaoru there is no way I can kill you!"

Kaoru knelt in front of him pleading with her eyes for him to do this quickly.

"You must Kenshin! You are an assassin. You said it yourself, you have no choice."

"Not this Kaoru, I can protect us. I told you I would take you away."

"Then what Kenshin? They'll just come after us. Me for being my father's daughter who should have been dead already, and your for failing to complete your assignment!"

Filled with anger he spoke through clenched teeth, " I...will...not...kill...you. You said you trusted me, then trust me now! I will protect us!"

"No!" She shouted and stood quickly. She spun around grasping the wakizashi from the daisho on the fireplace mantle. She threw the sheath at him and placed the blade against her neck.

"You also told me you were a business man and that you were appalled by killing anything, yet here you are in front of me as Battousai the man slayer."

She just needed to keep pushing him. He was wide eyed watching her, trying to figure out the best way to disarm her but finding none.

"I am no longer Battousai! I am Kenshin! I am Kenshin for you, just for you! I will give it all up! Put the sword down, it won't cut anyway. It is just a decoration."

Poor Kenshin, it was a mystery how he was the battousai when he was so utterly stupid.

"How can you give it up and protect me at the same time? I do not want to live looking over my shoulder all the time. That is not living in peace! Now pick up the gun and KILL ME!"

He took a step toward her and she grimaced in pain as she ran the blade along a small inch of skin.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the crimson drip from the small cut.

"Don't be silly, if you bothered to look, you would see that these swords are the last made swords of Muramasa. They never dull and most certainly are not just decorative. They were a precious gift. Just as you are precious to me. One of us must die Kenshin. You know this. You also know that we will be hunted like animals if we try to run away. So kill me now Kenshin or I will kill myself."

He looked lost. So lost.

"Do me this favor. A gunshot to the head is quick and painless. This cursed blade is not."

She was completely serious. She would kill herself to save him, he could tell. He would not let her suffer.

Kenshin made up his mind and slowly picked up the gun. He looked at it as he held it, mind running through different scenarios of the aftermath of this night. She was right, like always.

With his decision made he took careful steps toward Kaoru. She insisted on pressing the blade closer unsure if he would try to pry it from her.

Amber and sapphire clashed.

"I will always love you Kaoru, only you."

Her eyes widened.

BANG!

The wakizashi dropped from her hands as the body hit the floor, blood pooling around the head and seeping into the floor expanding further down the body.

The unmistakable sound of footsteps approached the scrunched up form huddled over the body whose head had been neatly blown away.

Kaoru rose from the side of her former lover's corpse. She wiped at her face though there was no longer any moisture. She glared down at the body of the man who claimed to love her above all else.

"Well, I guess he did love me more than life itself." She mumbled to herself with obvious sarcasm.

Without turning to the newcomer, she asked in a cold voice, "His wife?"

The man looked amused at the familiar glint of her eyes-an inherent trait to be sure, as she looked at the ahou who thought himself worthy of his baby.

"Eliminated." Came the reply in a cold voice that matched her own.

Her shoulders relaxed and she turned to look at the man standing next to her fully. Eyes glossy, wide open and searching. She was looking for approval like a child seeking praise from their idol-and she was. It was what she thrived on as far as this particular man was concerned.

"Papa?" She spoke in a small voice.

"Hai, hime-chan."

"Did I do good?" She looked hopeful.

"Hai, hime-chan," he smirked thinking of how well she had done. With an evil glint in his eye he said, "You were perfect."

His little girl always aimed to please. The Battousai hadn't a chance in hell.

Her face lit up in a brilliant smile at the praise she received and thought of how proud she'd made her father. He was an impossible man to please. She did good.

"Now hime-chan, let's go home. Your mother will be upset if we are late for dinner since your elder brother has returned from his mission and will be joining us."

He snuffed out his cigarette as the father daughter pair walked back home hand in hand just like they used to do when she was a little girl after a long day of training at the Shiekan Dojo. Good times, good times.

"Papa?"

He grunted a response knowing what was coming.

"Can I marry Okita-san now, papa?"

He stopped and looked at her closely, assessing his daughter. Her lover had just committed suicide at her bidding after all; and he wasn't completely sure she wasn't unaffected. He wanted to be certain she was okay. Despite being a talented agent, she was still his baby girl.

He saw her determination and the truth behind her eyes and knew not to question her intentions. She was perfect. His protégé was getting agitated having to go through four long years posing as her uncle. He supposed he should put him out of his misery. Okita was a lucky bastard to have his daughter's affections. At least he wasn't an ahou.

"Aa, hime-chan. You can."

"Yoshi! I'll be the perfect bride for that wolf." She spoke with excited conviction and happiness.

He looked at her, his little girl-a determined smile on her face and glint in her eye.

"Aa, hime-chan. You will."

* * *

In the next week or so I'll be reposting my other one-shot in this collection too. I think we can all make a good guess as to who Kaoru's father is here.


	3. My Perfect Me

*This is just a repost of this one-shot. I figured since I was making a collection of one-shots then this should be in there too. Below is the original a/n and this was posted Feb. 2008. There have been no changes made. Oh, and disregard the a/n at the end, I only left it to keep the story in tact as it had originally been posted.

* * *

O.k. so I know that I still have yet to finish my other story but this is something I wrote a long time ago. It wasn't meant to be a fanfic but I really want to put it out there. It also gives you something to read in the mean time. I do apologize for the delay. The other fic will get finished. Since I only write RK I decided to modify it a bit to fit in a R/K AU. Unfortunately this may end up a one-shot. I'm not fond of one-shots unless they are really good-like Ravyn's. If I can figure it out, I might make it a multi-chapter story. So be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think. Please!

* * *

Perfect.

I look at myself in the mirror and see perfection. I am beautiful. Everyone tells me so. "Oh, I wish I had your lovely long hair. It's so silky. What do you use? Is it your natural color?" Most comments center on my hair, probably because you can be a bitch without being offensive. It is long, it is silky, it is my own natural raven color, and I use whatever is on sale.

"What a pretty face. Those eyes are so inviting and expressive. I'd kill for your high cheekbones and jaw line. Are you sure you didn't get a nose job or chin implant? Who is your dermatologist? You have such flawless skin." My face to me is ordinary; it's original just like everyone else. My eyes are blue. How can they be inviting and expressive when all I am is indifferent? Nothing is supposed to crack my mask. I don't think anyone would want my high cheekbones if they knew how hard it was to find sunglasses that didn't dig into them. Really now, a nose job and chin implant? I think I would know if I had a surgery. My nose is slightly crooked from a break during a soccer game when I was 13 and my chin is just…o.k. so my chin is perfect. Who cares? It is a chin! Whose flawless skin are they looking at? Currently I have applied a horrific amount of concealer and foundation on my face to cover my most recent breakout. Again I use whatever is on sale.

"Which gym do you go to? How often do you work out? If my body looked like yours I'd show it off more." Which gym and how often? I usually have to stop myself from laughing right there. My gym is my living room with the shades drawn tightly shut. I work out as often as most people in the world...When I feel like it. Now what exactly am I showing off here. After breastfeeding two children my "girls" aren't exactly where they are supposed to be. I have that little jingle on the underarm so there is no more waving for me. Because of childbirth my hips have expanded a bit and haven't shrunk back into place. I have a nice little pouch of sorts, complete with outlining marks on my abdomen after stretching to accommodate said two children and then very slowly shrinking back down to size. Not original size, mind you. My thighs and butt, well they would benefit from a multitude of hours doing squats and lunges. I suppose you could say I have an hourglass figure, just slightly modified.

Regardless of how the population may perceive me, I'd have to agree, I am perfect. I am my perfect me.

* * *

If I continue this who should I make the couple? K/K, A/K, Sou/K, E/K? And who should I make the father? Be aware updates for this may be long waits.


	4. Reunion chap 3

So this is an alternative to the last chapter of Reunion. I wasn't happy with what I posted and the need to rewrite it wouldn't leave me so here is another version with more detail to the outcome. It still isn't quite there (what I'm really looking for) but its closer than the other one. I decided to not replace the posted chapter since I already marked it complete and there are many differences in content.

* * *

It was all her fault.

The red haired man standing in the rain knew he was innocent. Everyone around himself and his wife would know it too. They all knew everything was her fault-his silly little wife.

She should never have let herself be pulled away by the white haired bastard. She knew better than anyone that she was made only for him and no one else. Watching the back of their heads as they walked away and seeing her ridiculous smile and hearing that annoying laughter caused him to see nothing but red. He couldn't even enjoy his time after finding his lost treasure.

No, she had ruined it. All her fault.

It was his wife's fault that they had to leave the brilliant, happy ballroom.

It was her fault that he had to drag her out of there and throw her into the car.

It was her fault they had their first and last fight upon returning home.

She insisted that nothing was going on. However, he knew that smile and laughter were anything but innocent. After all, she was made for him and yet she never showed such expressions for him.

It was an explosive fight. One for the ages. She even yelled at him...or was that pleading?

It didn't matter when he threw her out of their bedroom window.

It didn't matter when he looked out after her and saw the awkward way her body was twisted.

That night was the first night he slept with her. After dragging her distorted body back to their room he knew she'd never leave him now.

It was her fault that two days later her sister and brother-in-law came for a visit.

It was her fault that her sister lost her voice screaming when joining them for tea.

It was her fault that her brother-in-law was on the receiving end of a broken nose after attacking her husband who was just casually having tea.

It was his wife's fault that the police destroyed their home in an attempt to arrest him. Only succeeding after he had been hit with the taser gun four times.

It was her fault that he was now standing in the rain in his brand new Armani suit in a puddle of fresh mud in front of the newest stone to grace the cemetery.

It was inexplicable-his reaction. Since he knew that it was his wife who destroyed his life with their well crafted marriage. His obsidian treasure had been locked away and banished into exile. So all that remained was the shining sapphire eyes of his wife to look at, his wife's brilliant smile to welcome him everyday, and her soothing silky hair. It all made him sick.

She was the cause of all of his suffering and he believed he suffered greatly.

She was supposed to know her place and...

"You know it's your fault right? That everything turned out the way it did."

It was an angry voice behind him. He was supposed to have been alone. That was the condition the police gave him.

"..."

"If you weren't such a coward things would have been different. I would have made her happy and you know it."

He knew many things. That is why he did what needed to be done to keep her from her insolence.

"Why couldn't you have just let her go you selfish bastard!"

Isn't that what he did?

He felt himself get pulled back and spun around. In a flurry of white, the next thing he knew he was on the ground, face first in the fresh puddle of mud. He stayed there as he heard men struggling to get the other away amidst angry shouts. Shouts that put the blame on him.

He sat up and faced the same stone he was initially standing in front of.

He wasn't the one at fault. It was his wife. All her fault.

So deep in his perpetual lament he barely heard a man tell him he had five minutes left.

Five minutes, he thought, was all his life amounted to. These last five minutes.

It was all her fault so he ended her suffering.

Without her, his suffering was supposed to end.

Funny thing he only suffered more and could not let her go peacefully-his mind too far gone without her.

The only thing he could do is join her.

In his only show of deference to her, he pulled out the knife hidden in his pocket, cleanly ran it across his throat and bled for her.

He fell onto the grave and let the blood seep into the earth. It would join her buried body and they would finally be together as she wanted.

おわり

* * *

Thank you Anna for that last review.


End file.
